The Truth
by Sends
Summary: Senyumannya, adalah bagian hidupku. Suatu hari nanti kebenaran ini akan terungkap, dengan sendirinya.


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Your Destiny

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

"Diam kau! Gelandangan seperti kalian tidak pantas bermain di sini. Pergi!" Usir anak itu dengan kasar. Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kami memang gelandangan, tapi kami masih punya hati nurani. Kupandang adikku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakangku. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Aku membawa adikku pergi dari sana-Kumpulan anak-anak orang kaya.

Aku menggandeng tangan kecil adikku. Kami menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke arah bukit. Orang tua kami sudah meninggalkan kami sejak lama. Aku yang masih berusia 13 ini harus bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi adikku yang masih berusia 8 tahun. Dari kejauhan aku melihat kuil tua yang sejak lama menjadi tempat kami bernaung. Adikku memandangku dengan matanya yang penuh keceriaan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai kesusahan hidup ini.

"Kuroro, kau tahu ayah dan ibu sekarang ada di mana?" Tanya adikku. Seperti biasa aku akan berbohong demi menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Aku tersenyum lirih menanggapi adikku tersebut.

"Ayah dan ibu sekarang pasti sedang mencari kita. Kalau kita mau bersabar, sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukan kita di sini," Jawabku sekenanya kepada adikku yang bernama Kurapika. Matanya biru sebiru langit. Berbeda denganku. Mataku hitam segelap langit malam.

"Kuroro, jangan tinggalkan aku di sini," Kata Kurapika padaku. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang memelas. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berbohong padanya. Tapi aku memang pengecut! Aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Kurapika.

"Kau harus tinggal di sini Kurapika. Siapa tahu saja ibu dan ayah datang ke sini. Kalau mereka datang dan tidak melihat kita, bagaimana cara kita dapat berkumpul kembali? Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Adikku menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Senyumku mengembang. Aku berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di kuil tua itu setelah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam.

Aku berlari cepat menuju ke arah pasar. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan adikku kelaparan di saat seperti ini. Keramaian pasar mulai terlihat di mataku. Semakin ramai pasar itu, maka semakin mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan makanan. Aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus makan dari hasil mencuri. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang terlalu berarti bagiku selama hal itu dapat membuat aku dan adikku bertahan hidup. Makan dari hasil curian. Menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatku dapat bertahan sampai saat ini.

Teriakan-teriakan menggema dari arah pasar. Aku mempercepat lariku. Berhasil! Aku berhasil mendapatkan makanan. Adikku pasti akan sangat senang di buatnya. Aku berlari cepat menuju ke kuil. Aku merasa sangat senang melihat adikku bisa makan dengan lahap. Suatu kebanggaan bagiku untuk dapat merawatnya dengan baik.

Adikku tidur dengan pulas setelah makan. Ia tampak sangat manis. Pipinya bersemu merah. Aku melihat sebuah luka di leher sebelah kirinya. Luka itu tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. Hatiku serasa tersayat. Luka itu adalah luka akibat kesalahanku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungi adikku. Aku berjanji dalam hatiku, aku akan menjaga adikku dengan baik.

Umurku masih sangat muda. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimaku untuk bekerja. Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang aku miliki hanyalah pengantar koran harian, dengan upah yang sangat minim. Pekerjaan itu harus aku lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ada yang melihatku. Kalau sampai ada yang melihatku, pekerjaanku bisa terenggut. Mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur merupakan suatu kesalahan fatal.

Seperti biasanya, setelah mengantar koran di pagi buta, aku akan segera kembali menuju kuil. Membangunkan adikku lalu menikmati makan pagi bersama. Atasanku terkadang akan memberi makanan apabila aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Aku melihat adikku masih tidur dengan pulas. Ku urungkan niatku untuk membangunkannya. Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Aku harus pergi melakukan sesuatu.

Aku pulang dengan membawa sepasang sepatu untuk adikku. Tentu saja ini adalah hasil curianku. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat mengambil sepatu ini. Untung saja pekerjaanku yang melelahkan ini mebuahkan hasil. Sepasang sepatu ini menjadi bukti nyata keberhasilanku. Aku tidak tahu jelas sejak kapan mencuri menjadi keahlianku. Dari jauh kulihat kuil tua, rumah kami. Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Adikku pasti mencari-cariku.

"Kurapika. Di mana kau?" Tanyaku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Aku tidak menemukan sosok adikku. Aku melihat sarapan yang aku bawa tadi pagi untuknya. Masih utuh, belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Mungkin saja dia sedang bermain entah di mana.

Penantianku seakan sia-sia belaka. Seminggu sudah Kurapika tidak pulang. Apakah dia sudah meninggalkanku? Ataukah dia di culik? Entahlah. Aku membuang asal sepatu yang telah aku curi seminggu yang lalu. Sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya untukku. Tidak ada yang perlu aku perjuangkan lagi selain nyawaku sendiri. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari desa terkutuk ini. Kakiku membawaku ke sebuah tempat di mana setiap orang yang merasa terbuang dapat menemukan secercah harapan di antara kegelapan. Di sanalah kutemukan alasan baru untuk memulai hidup. Aku harus memimpin mereka. Gen'ei Ryodan.

Aku tumbuh menjadi dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Kuputuskan untuk membalas dendam kepada setiap orang yang pernah melukai hatiku maupun adikku. Tanpa ampun. Mereka menjerit dan memohon, tapi semuanya sia-sia belaka. Rasa sakit yang pernah di torehkan sudah membekas dalam. Kini saatnya mereka untuk merasakan apa yang kami rasakan. Dalam doa aku berseru. Terkutuklah orang yang telah merebut adikku dari padaku.

-OoO-

Rasa benci yang kurasakan pada seorang pemuda pirang di hadapanku semakin menjadi. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengusik kehidupanku. Setelah membunuh beberapa kaki tanganku, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, membunuh adalah kata yang terlalu kejam. Namun bagiku, kata-kata itu sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hariku. Hidup dari mencuri dan dengan memusnahkan penghambat adalah identitas kami. Kami, Gen'ei Ryodan.

Kini, pemuda pirang itu telah berdiri di hadapanku. Memandang dengan penuh kebencian. Mata birunya mengingatkanku pada adikku. Cukup sulit membunuh penghambat yang mengingatkanmu pada orang yang amat kau cintai bukan? Dia mulai menyerangku bertubi-tubi dengan rantai di tangannya. Yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang hanya menghindar. Apa aku sudah buta? Sanubariku berbisik pelan, melarangku untuk membunuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Kusingkirkan semua pemikiran konyol itu. Aku memberanikan diriku. Ku arahkan pukulanku ke arah tengkuknya. Anehnya, aku mengurangi kekuatan pukulanku. Aneh sekali. Pemuda itu pingsan. Seandainya saja aku mengerahkan kekuatanku seutuhnya, mungkin saja ia sudah tidak dapat melihat dunia lagi. Kudekati tubuh pemuda pirang yang tidak berdaya itu. Jujur saja sebagai pria dia sungguh cantik. Aku memandangi wajahnya sejenak. Wajah itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada adikku. Aku menyingkirkan sedikit rambut pirangnya. Mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat luka di lehernya.

Aku meninggalkannya di sana. Terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang kecil. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku telah melukai adikku sendiri. Seorang adik yang aku cari selama bertahun-tahun. Secara mengejutkan ia muncul di hadapanku. Dengan penuh kebencian di hatinya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenciku? Aku kurang tahu. Yang jelas, dia akan semakin membenciku kalau dia tahu, akulah kakaknya. Seorang pencuri dan pembunuh ulung. Yang menjadi buronan di manapun.

Aku meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun rasa cemas selalu membayang-bayangiku. Ia terus beruhasa untuk menemukanku, namun akan sulit baginya. Karena aku selalu menjadi bayangannya. Mengikutinya dari belakang. Memastikan ia selalu aman. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah adikku. Rasa benciku yang sempat memuncak kini mulai memudar. Melihatnya bahagia bersama teman-temannya sudah cukup bagiku. Karena senyumannya, adalah bagian hidupku. Suatu hari nanti kebenaran ini akan terungkap, dengan sendirinya.

End

.

.

.

.

Fic gajeba. T_T Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
